TDURI 2: Revenge of the Restraints
by Flashlight237
Summary: Ten weeks after Total Drama Universal Restraints Inn, the girls of Total Drama Pahkitew Island and The Ridonculous Race enter the inn. How will they feel about it? Warning: Lemon
1. A New Beginning

Some time after the Louis Cramer incident, Ira stood at the top floor of the inn, looking at the beauty of the lake. The lake was the only thing that kept Ira busy after the turmoil. In his mind, Ira felt somewhat hopeless...

"Damn..," Ira said. "First, Mal unleashed a horde of armored skeletons onto my inn, then Louis Cramer, the God of Light, suddenly decided to smack my crew around like nobody's business. On top of all that, I had to shut down the inn after Louis attacked my wife. What did Alice do? She merely teased Louis's daughter, Rachel McLean. Thank goodness Xerneas used Geomancy on Alice, otherwise Alice would've been in Other World now." Ira sighed. "There must be a way to cover the financial losses... There must be..."

Fortunately, Ira received a phone call from an unexpected number. He answered the phone, although he was rather brought down.

"Hello?" Ira said.

"Hey, Ira," said a female voice. "How are things?"

"They're quite dismal, ma'am," Ira said. "My inn has been closed for six weeks now, and what's worse is I'm beginning to think that the events that happened before the shutdown were influenced by Trina Riffin. I don't know who or what this being is, but it's evil influence seemed to be growing."

"Hey, quick question. How much would two weeks cost at your hotel."

"Well, for the standard service, if you include the 13% sales tax here in Ontario, it will cost you $11073.20 in Canadian dollars. Why?"

"Well, Shawn and I-"

"Wait, which Shawn are you referring to?"

"The one from the Total Drama series."

Ira's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh... What are you planning to order, Jasmine?"

Jasmine chuckled. "Well, Total Drama Pahkitew Island hit the airwaves, which added 14 more contestants to the Total Drama roster, including myself and Shawn. Shawn won the million-dollar prize, so I figured that we could use some of the money on seven, two-week vacations."

"Oh... That's nice... Who are you sending?"

"Amy, Samey, Ella, me, Scarlett, Sky, and Sugar."

"Is there any reason you're doing this? Ever since the incident with Carli and Rain, I've been keeping an eye on people who sent others to my hotel for malicious purposes."

"Look," Jasmine tried her best to calm Ira down. "Fetishes are fetishes. If the girls and I want to explore our fetishes, then why not give us a chance to do so?"

"Mmm... You're right. They do seem to share some level of interest in bondage... I think."

"Thank you, Ira. I'll send Shawn over."

"Okay, Jasmine. I'll be expecting him."

Jasmine hung up the phone, then turned to her boyfriend, Shawn. "Are you ready, Shawn?"

"All set," Shawn replied, holding the briefcase in his hands.

Jasmine walked Shawn to a nearby motorboat. "Alright. Today, we shall give the girls a vacation they won't forget!"

"I'm with you, Jasmine."

Jasmine started the boat. The boat carried Jasmine and Shawn to the inn. Jasmine knew where the inn was, for it was in the palace across the lake. Once they arrived, Jasmine dropped Shawn off at the Inn's dock. "I'll see you later, Shawn," Jasmine said.

"Okay, Jasmine," Shawn said, waving to Jasmine. "Goodbye!"

Jasmine drove the boat back to the nature reserve as Shawn watched. Shawn then took the briefcase across the dock Upon reaching the end of the dock, Shawn met up with Ira, who stood in front of the courtyard.

"Follow me, Shawn," Ira said, pointing his thumb at the palace.

Shawn followed Ira into the courtyard. Shawn admired the environment as the duo walked through the courtyard. "Nice place you got here," Shawn said.

"Thank you, Shawn," Ira replied. "Now, come inside,"

"Okay then."

Shawn and Ira walked through the inn's back door. From there, Ira and Shawn began their discussion.

"I reopened the Inn after Jasmine's phone call, but it'll take an hour before the majority of the staff return," Ira said. "We'll start bringing the girls over once things get settled."

"Well," Shawn responded, placing a hand on his chin. "While we're waiting, maybe we could get things settled. How are you with bringing the girls to this place in elimination order?"

Ira shrugged. "Sound's fine to me, but let's mix it up. We'll start with the girls from the team that lost first: Team Maskwak."

"Oh... That means Ella would have to go first."

"I'm sure Ella would be okay with a simple visit from my employees."

"Good. Now, I believe Sugar is next."

"Who her?"

"Yeah."

Ira gagged in response to Shawn's mention of Sugar. "Sugar thinks she's a beauty pageant queen, but as far as I can tell, if there is a such thing as an ugly pageant, Sugar would win it for sure."

"Actually, she could win a beauty pageant... by default."

"Yep, and the prize is... One trip to the Daemon Wing!"

"Yeah, that'll work. Now, what about Sky?"

"Oh her?" Ira said. "I remember her quitting after the last set of Total Drama girls had their vacations. It was something about hiding her identity while she's on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Of course after seeing her in action, I figured, maybe she'd like to participate in a triathlon."

"Sounds good to me. Now... What about Amy and Samey?"

"Believe me, they just don't seem to get along. Jesus Christ! Jasmine already said that they're both 'the pretty one.' Jay and Mickey are identical twins, and they stood by each other. Why couldn't Amy and Samey? Maybe separating the twins by wing could teach them a lesson."

"I hope so..,"

"Now... I really don't like Scarlett, so we'll have to keep an eye on her. The Daemon Wing will do just that."

"Makes sense."

"Finally, we have your girlfriend, Jasmine. How tall is she, by the way?"

"Seven feet five-and-a-half inches."

"Well, Jasmine might be a bit difficult to bind, but we'll figure something out. We always do."

"Oh, cool. Now, about the payments..."

"Save it until we're finished with the girls from Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Don't worry about the girls from The Ridonculous Race, though. I'm sure someone else will pay for their vacations."

"Got it."

Shawn and Ira finished their discussion. Soon, Shawn and Ira will bring the girls of Total Drama Pahkitew Island to Universal Restraints Inn one by one.


	2. Singing Her Way Inn

Ira sat at his desk, mapping out his plan to capture Ella. Ira looked the plan over, making sure everything is all figured out before sending anyone to Ella's house. As soon as he was finished, he handed the plan to a nearby nurse, who looked the plan over. The nurse then rolled the paper up and took it out of the penthouse.

At Ella's house, Ella sat in front of a mirror, practicing her singing as she brushed her short, black hair. "Let it go~ Let it go~ Can't hold it back anymore~" Ella put her hairbrush away. "Let it go~ Let it go~ Turn away and slam the door~" Ella tiptoed out of her room, then downstairs. "I don't care what they're going to say~ Let the storm rage on; the cold never bothered me anyway~" As Ella hummed, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

As soon as Ella answered the door, Ella saw a nurse standing in front of the door. "Ella, we came to pick you up."

"Already?" Ella replied. "But I've only been home for weeks."

"Yeah, a friend requested you to come with us. Now, come along."

"I suppose..." As soon as Ella saw a red button inside the limo, her eyes widened. "Oooh! What does this button do?"

"Wha? No! Don't push tha-"

As soon as Ella pressed the button, the limo teleported, taking Ella with it. The nurse stood in awe for a few seconds; soon, she pulled out a walkie-talkie and filed a report. "Houston, we have a problem."

Once the limo returned from it's journey through space, Ella fell off the limo and onto the concrete below. After landing on her bottom, Ella looked back at the limo, which sat at the parapet of a nine-story gothic palace. Ella looked down and noticed that she fell all the way to the ground. When Ella looked at the courtyard, she suddenly felt... inspiration.

"What's this~? What's this~?" Ella sang. "There's bondage everywhere~ What's this~?" Ella pointed at a pair of girls dressed in fur-bearing pet outfits. "There's petgirls over there~" Ella stepped on a couple of petgirls, then onto a stone column. "What's this~? I can't believe my eyes~! I thought this was false~ Wake up, Ella, this ain't fair~! What's this~?"

Ella entered the palace's back door, then danced to her right. Ella soon stopped when she saw the pit stains of a girl bound in a Max-Cita straitjacket and carried on a dolly. "What's this~? What's this~? There's something very wrong~ What's this~? That girl's bound for so long~" Ella then caught sight of a padded steel door being opened. "What's this~? The inside looks like some kinky asylum~" Ella ran to the opened door. "This doesn't fit some rule of thumb~" Ella peered into the door, catching sight of a nurse feeding a guest a plum like one would feed a horse. "Did they just feed someone a plum~? What's this~?" Ella turned to a door with an open hatch. "What's this~?"

Ella peered into the hatch of the door and noticed two people, male and female, laying next to each other. The man and woman were bound in straitjackets while wearing patient garments. "There's people lying in bed instead of escaping~" Ella then looked back at the hallway and saw some girls in nurse outfits. "There's girls dressed as nurses with outfits that seem quite daring~" Ella looked back into the hatch. "These people look like patients instead of 5-star guests, and I have to admit that's quite a way to rest~"

Ella turned around and dashed into the other side of the hotel. "Oh, look, what's this~? Women are whipping guests~" Ella approached a domme who was whipping a female prisoner. "Could they be dominatrices~?" Ella did a backflip and kicked the whip out of the domme's hand. "I guess these people are masochistic~" Ella handed a cat-o-nine-tails to the domme. "There's more to this place than an asylum~ What's this~?"

Ella went into a door, which led to a nursery, a rather adult-ish nursery at that. "What's this~? In here~? There are guests in diapers~ How queer, and connected 'tween wings~ What for~? This place looks big and undoubtedly kinky~ Fetishes appear to be their key to appealing to everyone~ So, now, correct me if I'm wrong~! This looks like fun~ This looks like fun~ Oh, could it be I got my wish~? What's this~?"

Ella walked out of the nursery and into the lobby. "Oh my, what now~? There's something over here~" Ella pressed a button next to a metallic door. "Really~? That's an elevator~?" Ella entered the elevator. "Let's go~! There are so many floors to explore, but basement 50 piqued my interest~ Maybe it's something neat~ What's this~?"

Once the elevator reached the 50th basement, Ella saw an asylum that looked different from the asylum she saw before. Ella turned a wheel and opened a door. "This asylum's a red flag and guests are fully bound~" Ella opened another door and peered into that, only to see a woman taking in an aphrodisiac. "And in this place there seems to be experiments around~" Ella listened to the moans coming from the asylum. "Instead of screams, I swear I can hear moaning in the air~ The sight of padded cells are absolutely everywhere~"

Ella got back into the elevator. "The sights~! The sounds~! They're everywhere and all around~!" Ella set the elevator to go back to the lobby. "I feel so excited~! Maybe this kinky place around me is oddly rough~! I think it's intriguing enough~! I like it; no, I love it~! Oh, I really want to know~! I've got to know~! I've got to know~! What is this place that I have found~?" Soon, the elevator opened and Ella danced out of it. "What is this~?"

Soon, Ella bumped into Ira, who just entered the lobby. "Huh..?"

"Ella?" Ira looked at the clearly free and fully-clothed Ella. "How did you- I think I know; it was the limo incident."

In a confessional, Ira talked about the deal with the limosine on the parapet Ella fell from. "The main flaw with vehicular teleportation is if the vehicle isn't moving in any given direction, the vehicle would end up in the oddest of places."

Back at the scene, Ira took Ella into the Angel Wing: the asylum Ella saw upon first entering the inn through the back door. Ira then took Ella into a washroom. Once Ira and Ella were in the washroom, Ira handed Ella to one of the nurses. The nurse took Ella's clothes off, leaving her with nothing but her pale skin. Ella was then taken to a shower. Ella was surrounded by a few nurses. The nurses cleaned Ella's body up, putting emphasis on her nethers and armpits (those areas get sweaty often). Once Ella was cleaned up, Ella was put in a pink straitjacket hobbledress, which matched the pink of her skirt and blouse.

"Also, welcome to Universal Restraints Inn," Ira said before sending Ella off.

"Universal Restraints Inn?" Ella replied. "Hmm..."

As soon as Ella left the washroom, Ira decided to comment on the situation. "Well, this might get a little weird..."


	3. Here Comes Sugar Boo Boo!

Ira paced the floor, pondering about the elimination order of the Waneyihtam Maskwak. "Let's see... First there's Beardo... Then Leonard... Then Ella... Then Dave... I'm not counting Max since he was originally on the Pimâpotew Maskwak... Which would leave me with...Sugar." Ira sighed.

"What is it, Ira?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing... It's just Sugar's gonna be a pain to get."

"How so?"

"Not only is Sugar ugly, but she's also stronger than a bull. Furthermore, Sugar is practically like Courtney fetish-wise."

"Man... I know how Courtney's experience went..."

"Same here..." Ira pulled out his Samsung Galaxy. "I'll hit the producers up. It'll make things easier for us." Ira then dialed the producers' number.

"Okay then." Shawn sat on one of the lobby's chairs, then pulled a Walking Dead comic out of his vest. Shawn opened up the comic and began reading the mediocre story about zombies within.

"Hello? Are these the producers of Total Drama?" Ira paused. "Yeah, can you set up your weakest fashion show runway?" Ira paused for a bit more. "What? Too hard to set up? How about your second weakest runway?" Ira paused for some more time. "Thank you." Ira hung up. "I'll see you around, Shawn."

"Okay, Ira."

Soon, the runway was set up, courtesy of the producers of Total Drama. A pudgy, blonde-haired creep resembling Honey Boo Boo walked up to the network building. As soon as the creep walked up to the door, she forcefully knocked on it. "Open up, dunderheads!" The creep shouted.

A producer opened the door. "Are you... Sugar?"

"Well duh!" The creep replied. "Y'all should know better than to question me!"

"My apologies, Sugar. The runway's down the left hall, second hallway to the left."

"Well, in that case, beauty pageant, here I come!" Sugar ran down the hall while the producer watched from the lobby.

"My god..."

Backstage, a few female interns were talking among themselves. The interns, a redhead, a blonde, and an Asian, all seemed quite content with their jobs.

"Have you seen that Heather chick?" the Asian asked.

"Oh, her?" the redhead replied. "She may be one of Total Drama's meaner girls, but man, is she hot. She's like the Jessica Rabbit of Total Drama."

"I agree," the blonde added.

"Oh, what would you know, dumbass?!" Sugar yelled.

"Who said tha- Oh, god..." the blonde's eyes widened as soon as she saw Sugar.

"And how did you get all the way over here?!" Sugar yelled to the Asian. "You must've gotten into an accident because can't drive worth shit!"

"Bitch, I passed the first driving test I took after six months of practice, and I was 15 years old back then."

"And you should've been in prison, you soulless ginger!"

"Would you please stop throwing stereotypes at us, Sugar?" The redhead replied. "You're being offensive, and frankly, your looks are just as offensive."

"I ain't even got my makeup on, you judgmental freak!" Sugar grabbed some lipstick and smeared it onto her lips. Sugar then smeared mascara all over her eyelashes and eyebrows. "There! Am I pretty now?"

"Yeah..." All three interns, nervously smiling, glanced at each other. Soon, the interns ran away from Sugar.

"Jealous cowards! Y'all have dyslexia!" Sugar stripped herself, then put on a pink G-string bikini. Sugar soon ran onto the runway. Sugar flamboyantly showed off her body, which disturbed the judges.

"Wow..." said a pudgy blonde, who happens to be Owen's mom. "Sugar is probably that kind of girl you use to make fun of overweight people, myself included."

"Sugar's looks would make even Sadie look like Aphrodite," said a black-haired judge named Josh.

"Just roll with it, guys," the third judge, Ira, followed. "My next trick will completely obscure her." Ira pointed at a pair of bears dressed in tuxedos.

"How?" Owen's mom replied.

"You'll see soon enough," Ira answered.

Owen's mom and Josh looked at the runway. To their misfortune, nobody else entered the runway.

"Well... Nobody else is around," Josh claimed. "Looks like Sugar wins by default."  
"Yo, Sugar!" Ira called out. "Come on out! You won!"

"I did?!" Sugar ran back onto the runway. "Woohoo! Eat that!"

"Yep, and here's your prize..."

One of the bears put a blue ribbon on Sugar's body.

"That's all? A ribbon?" Sugar asked.

"You also win an all expenses paid trip to..." Ira watched as the ribbon came to life. The ribbon wrapped Sugar's body from head to toe and back until Sugar was mummified in five layers of ribbon. "Universal Restraints Inn. A kinky luxury hotel where all your kinky desires are met, and then some. You will either spend time at the Angel Wing: an asylum-based resort with all the services the Inn provides, or the Daemon Wing, where you'll meet that elusive edge between pleasant pain and unwanted pleasure. No need to claim the prize, because it'll be delivered to your door, or rather you, effective immediately."

The bears put Sugar in a light blue trunk before picking her up. As soon as the bears took Sugar out of the studio, the judges sighed with relief.

"Man, what a monstrous bitch," Josh said.

"Yeah..," Owen's mom followed. "I bet Sugar's mom is way hotter than Sugar."

"Actually, no," Ira answered. "Sugar's mom is a cyclopean, tentacled meatball demon. I'm not kidding."

"Great..," Josh replied with a deadpan voice. "I'll be seeing that in my nightmares."

"Well, with that aside... I have one more Maskwak girl to capture."


End file.
